Low-Power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability of a device, etc. Changing environmental conditions may also affect device communications. For example, physical obstructions (e.g., changes in the foliage density of nearby trees, the opening and closing of doors, etc.), changes in interference (e.g., from other wireless networks or devices), propagation characteristics of the media (e.g., temperature or humidity changes, etc.), and the like, also present unique challenges to LLNs.
Given the distributed nature of LLN devices, many LLN implementations make use of range extenders, to service remote endpoints. Notably, adding a range extender is significantly less costly than adding another field area router to the network and range extenders also do not require Ethernet connections. Traditionally, however, range extender designs use either an omnidirectional antenna or two directional antennas. In the latter case, the signal must be split between the two antennas, thereby reducing the transmission power and reception sensitivity of the extender. If more than two endpoints exist, additional directional antennas may be added to the extender, but at the cost of further reducing the transmit power and sensitivity of the extender, due to the additional signal splitting required to feed the additional antennas.